Forest of Secrets/Chapter 25
Chapter description :Fireheart warns Cloudpaw to wait, as they are near the Twolegplace and need to be careful. He asks the apprentice what he can smell, and he replies that he can scent several cats he doesn't recognize. Fireheart tells him that's good, noting that they're mostly kittypets and loners, and no Clan cats. He does catch a whiff of Tigerclaw's scent, and remembers the day long ago when he'd tracked the deputy here. The scent proves the dark tabby had been here again, and Fireheart wonders why he'd come near the Twolegplace when he hates everything about Twolegs. Cloudpaw questions if they can go see his mother now, and Fireheart agrees. :They step cautiously out into the open, and Fireheart notices that for the past day since Cloudpaw had become an apprentice, he'd been uncharacteristically quiet. He wonders how long it will last as he hops onto his sister's fence and calls a greeting. Princess steps out of a bush at the side of a Twoleg nest, and springs up on the fence beside him. She says she's glad to see him, and at Fireheart's instruction, peers down at Cloudpaw. Fireheart helps his nephew up onto the fence so he can stand beside his mother, and Princess mews that it's good to see him because he's grown so much. Cloudpaw announces that he's an apprentice now, and Princess mews that that's wonderful. She questions if he gets enough to eat and if he has friends -- but he doesn't answer the questions and instead boasts that he'll be a warrior soon because Fireheart's teaching him to fight. Princess murmurs that he'll have to be very brave, and declares that she's proud of him. :Cloudpaw sits up taller and laps up her attention, but Fireheart asks Princess if she's seen any strange cats around here. She replies yes, and says that they yowl at night so her Twoleg gets up and shouts at them. The ginger warrior asks if she's seen a big, dark tabby and she meows that she's only heard them, not seen them. Fireheart warns Princess to stay away from the deputy if she sees him, but she starts to look scared so he changes the subject. Soon she is happy again, exclaiming admiringly at everything her son told her. Fireheart comments that they have to get going now, and Cloudpaw invites his mother to come back to the Clan with them. She declines, stating that she's really happy as a kittypet and not having to learn how to hunt or fight. They promise to visit her again, and Fireheart asks Princess to tell him if she sees any odd cats hanging around her nest. :Fireheart stops on the way back to hunt, so by the time he and Cloudpaw enter camp it is about sunset. Cloudpaw proudly carries a shrew, which he's going to give to the elders. Fireheart feels worn out after a whole day in his apprentice's company, but admits that he was more impressed than he'd expected. As they slip through the shadowy ravine toward the tunnel, the ginger warrior scents RiverClan scent. He tells his apprentice to go back to camp and warn Bluestar, noting to make sure she knows it's not an attack. Cloudpaw picks up his shrew, and pads quickly through the tunnel entrance as Fireheart draws himself up and waits as the RiverClan cats approach him. He challenges them as to why they're on ThunderClan land, but tries not to sound too hostile. Leopardfur states that they come in peace, but there are matters to be settled between their Clans. She meows that Crookedstar sent them to talk to Bluestar. Characters Major *Cloudpaw }} Minor *Mistyfoot *Stonefur *Leopardfur }} Mentioned *Bluestar *Crookedstar }} Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 25 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages